The objectives of the Cancer Control Program at Roswell Park Memorial Institute are to develop, consolidate, and selectively expand on the initial goals and commitments to disseminate and utilize cancer research findings in community prevention, detection, diagnosis, treatment and rehabilitation through outreach programs. The goals for the third year are continued involvement in further education of medical and lay personnel through didactic programs and workshops at community hospitals and at RPMI, with increase participation of the audiences, lay and public. Evaluation of the program at all levels should be emphasized, including the educational and the tumor registry involvements.